


Damaged

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Damaged

Clint has been deaf since childhood.

His fathers constant beatings,

Caused the hearing loss.

At first he got some of it back.

But then due to an EMP he lost 80%,

Of his hearing.

Its a good thing,

That the team relies on his eyes.

And not his ears.

His ears are useless.

He cant hear anything.

It can be damaging without hearing aids.

But loss of hearing,

Kind of enhanced his other senses.


End file.
